


¿Heterosexual?

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: ¿Es realmente alguno de los dos heterosexual?Tanto Steve y Natasha tienen sus sospechas al respecto. Ella está muchísimo más segura de la respuesta incluso antes de experimentar con él, pero lo considera necesario. Si su novia le pelea después es otro tema.





	¿Heterosexual?

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

_._

_._

_._

_¿Heterosexual?_

_._

_._

_._

 

 

No se siente bien. No siente nada, honestamente. Más allá del contacto o del ligero aroma a menta, no hay nada. El beso se intensifica y ese vacío marcado es cada vez más evidente para ambos. Cuando se separan, no hay miradas coquetas o risas traviesas.

No hay nada.

— No. No soy hetero— se dice Natasha, finalmente, alejándose del rubio.

—Definitivamente soy gay—acepta Steve, con cierto gusto en sus facciones.

Reconoce la belleza en aquella mujer, pero agradece el no tener que preocuparse porque sus sentimientos vayan más allá.

Cuando la pelirroja se aleja de su regazo tiene una sonrisa amplia en los labios, y él casi sonríe igual de gustoso.

— Lo siento. No soy yo... Eres tú—confiesa ella, y Rogers contiene una risotada.

— Podría decirte exactamente lo mismo.

Ella observa el reloj en su muñeca,y pronto se forma una mueca

— Debo irme. Tengo una cita...

Y sin decir nada más abandona la estancia. Steve casi se siente abandonado. ¿Por qué es el único que continúa soltero? Quizá tenga que ver con que le tomó demasiado tiempo admitir que ninguna chica era para él.

En serio. Ninguna.

Vagamente oye a Nat charlando por teléfono. Rogers sabe la clase de mujer que tiene a su amiga con la mente en las nubes. Era ese tipo de personas extremadamente celosas, a la que no le haría tanta gracia el saber que se besó con él.

— No te preocupes por ella. La posibilidad de que la deje por ti es mínima— le había dicho la pelirroja casi una hora antes, cuando la duda asalto.

¿Realmente Steve no sentía nada al besar a una mujer?

—¿Debería ofenderme?

Natasha alzó una ceja, y cuando tocó más allá de lo moralmente permitido entre dos amigos el Capitán se puso rojo cual tomate.

— En otras circunstancias... Revisaría adecuadamente lo que ofreces...

Cuando le suelta respira tranquilo.

—Pero ella es especial para mi.

Y con esa sencilla respuesta fue que terminó sentado en uno de los lugares de la sala en la Torre, ahí, a la vista de todos. La idea de ser encontrados debía actuar como estimulante, claro que no funcionó como esperaban.

Rogers suspiró cuando estuvo finalmente solo.

Tony lo encontró ahí, en la misma posición que Natasha le dejó,casi dos horas después. Luego de oír la causa de su conflicto una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Le obligó a ponerse de pie. Tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Steve le miró invadir su espacio personal sin poder hacer nada.

La respiración de Tony se alejó tan súbitamente de sus labios que se obligó a abrir los ojos —ni siquiera recordaba cuándo los cerro—. El castaño fruncía el entrecejo mientras un fuerte brazo le alejaba del rubio.

—Eso no va a pasar—advirtió el más alto con voz neutra, imperturbable.

—Pero James... —se quejaba el novio de éste.

Barnes apenas le dedicó una mirada antes de llevarse a Stark con él a su habitación.

Steve suspiró.

—Definitivamente gay—reafirmó.

Ese mínimo contacto le hizo sentir muchísimo más emocionado de lo que ninguna mujer pudo antes.

Lástima que James le hubiese ganado la jugada, conquistando al millonario mucho antes.

 

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

EXTRA.

 

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a su destino un par de ojos verdes le escudriñaban sin reparo alguno, como si supiera lo que había hecho minutos antes. No tardó demasiado en besar los rosados labios, recibiendo una mordida en el proceso.

—Eres solamente mía, ¿algún día serás consciente de eso?—cuestionó la otra, mientras atacaba su cuello.

—Lo soy... Solo... —ahogó un gemido— Me encanta hacerte rabiar...

Ante la risa de la morena no pudo más que sonreír. Pronto volvió a besarla con ganas.

"Sí, completamente segura de que no soy heterosexual" pensó.

 


End file.
